When Night Falls
by xtheunderdog
Summary: When something terrible happens to Lizzie, who will she tell? Who will she allow near her? (Perhaps some romance later on...)
1. Why me?

A/N: I own none of these characters, just felt the need to write. So, here you go. And this storyline could very well get very intense at times.just as a warning. Reviews would be nice, but aren't necessary.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked home from the Digital Bean in the quickly falling night. They were strolling at a leisurely pace, Lizzie and Miranda's arms were linked as Gordo walked slightly behind, trying to hackie and walk at the same time. He was fairly successful, knowing to kick the bean bag ahead of him far enough so he could take a step and bring his foot up at soon after. However, night was quickly falling, and it wasn't long before his darkly-hued hackie-sack was impossible to see. With a soft sigh, he quickened his pace long enough to catch up with his two inseparable friends. He knew better than to separate them, so instead, he pulled up beside Lizzie. Neither of his female companions had realized his presence, as they were chattering on about girl stuff. Gordo cleared his throat, and the pair looked at him and asked what had happened to hacking. "It's too dark," Gordo spoke matter-of-factly. Lizzie nodded, and looked up at the quickly approaching "cross-roads" as the trio had come to call it.  
  
With a sigh, Lizzie bid farewell to her friends and began to walk towards the park, taking her regular path home. Miranda and Gordo walked their separate ways as well, used to the splitting. As Lizzie walked through the warm summer air, she realized how little they had spoken that night. It was a very rare thing for them to speak so little. But, there were always nights like that, and she thought no more of it. Lizzie kept walking, beginning to hum softly as she walked through the darkening night. She turned off onto a narrow path edged by thick bushes. The stars and moon were shining slightly behind thin, wispy clouds and Lizzie stopped to look up at them. She loved to do this.  
  
Lizzie was moving herself down to sit on a bench, still looking at the stars, when a gloved hand grabbed her mouth from behind, another slinking around her waist, pulling her into the thick bushes that surrounded the sidewalk, extending into a slightly wooded area. A deep, throaty voice snarled into her ear, "Scream and you die.you'll enjoy this." A maniacal, quiet laugh escaped her captor's throat.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, as Gordo walked slowly home, he couldn't help but find himself thinking of Lizzie.he had been doing this a lot lately. It really was beginning to bother him. What happened to simply thinking of her as his best friend? What had changed? Had he? Had she? Gordo didn't know, but he simply wished that he could go back to thinking of Lizzie as just a friend, and he forced himself to do so as he changed the subject of his thoughts to figuring out what his next film would be about.  
  
---  
  
The man clothed in black stood to his feet, and zipped his pants. Lizzie lay on the ground, breathing heavily, scared to death. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Once more a voice floated from the face hidden behind a mask, "Told you you'd like it." And with that he was gone. But she hadn't liked it. As soon as he had left, Lizzie burst into frantic sobs, or tried to, but her voice refused to surface. That hadn't stopped the tears from rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks though. 'Why me? Why me?' she thought to herself, not knowing why this had happened. What had she done? Would anyone come to save her? She couldn't remember the way home, she couldn't remember how to move.all that she could remember were the black- gloved hands groping her, touching her, and that vile thing violating her. Lizzie closed her eyes tightly.not wanting to think of it any further. Would someone save her?  
  
---  
  
An hour after Miranda had returned home, she called Gordo, wondering if he'd heard from Lizzie. It wasn't like her not to call after a night out.  
  
A/N: Some of these chapters will be short, some will be long. Just wanted to leave this one off at an interesting spot. 


	2. Saved?

A/N: I had inspiration enough to write chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
"Hello?" Gordo answered the phone. Miranda's worried voice replied rapidly, "Have you heard from Lizzie?" Gordo shook his head and said, "No.why?" "I haven't either, and I'm worried," came Miranda's voice. The rationalizing Gordo spoke, "she was probably just tired, and went straight to bed." "On a Friday night?! After being with us? Who are you kidding?" Now Gordo was starting to get worried, Miranda had a point. After a few moments of thick, worried silence, Miranda spoke suddenly, "Someone's on the other line.hold up." Gordo nodded and silently thought, 'Please Lizzie.let it be you. . .' In a matter of seconds, Miranda was back on the line, and said, nearly shrieking with fear, "That was her mom! She hasn't been home!"  
  
Gordo's eyes grew wide with fear. Miranda waited for him to say something so when he didn't she volunteered."So let's go find her! Meet me at the crossroads!" Miranda hung up, and Gordo rushed out the door. "Please Lizzie.be okay," he said aloud, ignoring his parents questions. He had to find Lizzie. Before he knew it, he was running towards the crossroads.  
  
---  
  
At this point, Lizzie was still whimpering, she had no will to move. But what if the man in black returned? That scared Lizzie, but still, she had been rendered immobile. There was a slight breeze moving through the bushes now, and it moved across her body, which was bare in places where her clothes had been ripped. Moaning, she curled herself up into the fetal position slowly, trying to protect herself from the cold wind. She held onto her knees and rocked herself on the ground, whimpering through it all, closing her eyes, trying to forget. Oh how she wished she could just forget. Would anyone save her?  
  
---  
  
Miranda and Gordo arrived at the crossroads at about the same time, and proceeded to run together in the direction of the park. Miranda took off to the right and Gordo to the left. Miranda was panicking, so Gordo had told her which direction to go look, taking for himself the direction she would most likely be in. After all, if something bad had happened to Lizzie, then Miranda would certainly not be good company for her and would only make the situation worse.  
  
The sky was now dark, thick clouds covering the stars and the moon, smothering whatever light they possessed. Gordo walked down the familiar trail that he knew Lizzie always took. He walked quickly; though he was listening and looking all around him, trying his best to find her. He stopped near a bench when he thought he heard something. . . whimpering. Gordo froze, suddenly scared. What if that was Lizzie and something bad had happened to her? Could he stand to see her like that? Could he help her?  
  
Slowly, he crept towards the side of the path where the whimpering was coming from, uncertain of what he was about to see.  
  
---  
  
Miranda wasn't finding anything, and she was getting even more worried and even more frantic by the second. Was Gordo finding anything? Miranda wrung her hands as she stood, debating what to do. She wouldn't be down this way; this was the opposite direction of her house. But what if she had been dragged off and beaten by some mobster? Then she'd be over here, too afraid to move. Miranda began to search with renewed vigor.  
  
---  
  
Lizzie's eyes shot open and her whimpering ceased as she heard footsteps coming towards her. 'He's back. . .' she thought. And she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have the guts to stand up to any rapist. . .she hadn't the first time. Besides, if she did, she'd be killed. As the footsteps grew nearer and a silhouette began to creep over her, Lizzie clenched her eyes shut, her whimpering becoming louder.  
  
A hand reached down towards her arm, and a voice spoke softly. . ."Lizzie? What happened?"  
  
---  
  
Gordo looked on his friend with utter shock. Her clothes were torn and ripped and she was lying there in the fetal position, whimpering, with her eyes shut tightly. She was shaking violently as well. Gordo knelt beside her and spoke, "Liz, it's me. . .Gordo. . .everything's fine; everything's going to be okay." Gordo's heart ached as he looked down on her. What was he supposed to do?  
  
She continued to lay there, rocking back and forth. He could tell she was scared. "Save me. . .save me," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Gordo nodded and lifted her slowly so that she was leaning into his chest. He enfolded her in his arms, laying his head on top of hers as he began to rock her back and forth. Gordo became frightened as she began to sob uncontrollably, but he still continued to rock her back and forth. He wouldn't leave her now. He just hoped that Miranda would find them soon. . .or her parents, they had to be looking for her by now.  
  
A/N: Will Miranda come looking for them? Or will she be stuck looking on the other side of the park? Will her parents find her? Or will Gordo take full responsibility of getting her home? 


End file.
